The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the provisioning of a wireless device and more specifically to a system and method for automated provisioning of a wireless device.
Provisioning involves preparing and equipping a network to provide new services to users of the network. Provisioning a device means preparing the device to access some services provided by a network in which the device operates. For example, a device entering a wireless network needs to be provisioned to use any service offered by the wireless network. A service may be, for example, accessing a database in the wireless network. In order to prepare the wireless device, a configuration file associated with a service offered by the wireless network may be installed in the wireless device. The configuration file includes settings information for configuring the wireless device to communicate with the wireless network for accessing the service. The settings information may include, network settings, security settings, etc. The configuration file may be manually installed into the wireless device by a network administrator. Thereafter, the wireless device is configured to access the services provided by the wireless network.
For example, when a wireless device moves from one location to another, the wireless device needs to connect with a server or a wireless network present in the current location. In order to use the services offered by the wireless network, the wireless device needs to receive configuration settings specific to a server and a network infrastructure in the location. The configuration settings are usually configured in the wireless device in the manual manner by a network administrator. The process of manually configuring the wireless device becomes cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a system for provisioning a wireless device in an efficient manner.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein which will be understood by reading and understanding the following specification.